battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M1911
The patch So the patch for PS3 and Xbox360 is upon us. I know the M1911 is being changed so is the information here, right now, going to be accurate tomorrow? Zealot Guy 21:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Question How is this useful? "Reload cancelling gives a huge advantage when using this weapon, by quickly switching weapons and then back to the pistol after the magazine is inserted, you can cut out the longer slapping and cocking animations." Seems more suited for a Tactics page to me. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 22:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Probably a good idea, but rather a section than separate page. I can make one if you'd like. PresidentEden78 05:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Nomination I think this should be a bronze article...discuss! CruzDude {Talk} { } 03:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) BF3 OK, I'm getting the 360 version of this game. I've played both Bad Company games on it, so will I get the M1911 automatically, or will I have to do the Battlefield Veteran thing? Also, I know that the "Gun Club" is another way to get it, but how does that work? --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 21:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Getting the Gun I have never played any game besides BF3. Can I still get the M1911? ProfessorMohawk 05:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, just sign up for EA Gun Club-- 05:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) But do i have to get the older games? ProfessorMohawk 07:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) No.-- 07:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ah, now where does one find the Gun Club? ProfessorMohawk 07:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Acquired M1911 without being a Battlefield Veteran or joining the Gun Club. My friend acquired the M1911 without being a member of the Gun Club or being a Battlefield Veteran. Has anybody else got the 1911 without meeting either qualifications? And if so, can somebody figure out why? 20:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) M1911 possibly in BF4? So I was watching a video from LvlCap showcasing the BF4 assault rifles, and 3 and a half minutes in I noticed in the killfeed that is said M1911. Does this mean that the M1911 is gonna make an appearance and DICE doesn't want us to know? -RangerSandman Do give a link to the video and the time where you saw the M1911 in killfeed. BTW, DICE does this for alot of weapons instead of directly showing or announcing them. '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 22:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HOo7_NNHu4 at 3:28 Confirmed. Just need to upload the pic...-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 00:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Just doing somebody a favor. thanks my little AoA :P-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 01:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) how to? the EA Gun Club's site is closed down, is it possible to still get it (M1911) ? if so, how do i get it? Do you have any previous BFBC2 games? Or Battlefield 1943? Sign into Battlelog.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 23:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) no, do i need them or bf 43?